yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 058
Shadows of Doubt, Part I, known as Destiny Dead Ahead! High Ruler of Hell, Dark King in the original, is the fifty-eighth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Jack finds Carly at the Hummingbird Tower. However, Jack hesitates to attack her and Carly uses a special card on Jack to make him see of what the future might be if he loses the duel. Summary The rest of Satellite returns In Satellite, the rest of the people that had been taken by Roman returns safe and sound, including Rally, Blitz, Nervin, Tank and finally, Martha. Martha is surprised that she is saved. Afterward, she begins to worry for Yusei. Dark Signers Lair Roman tells Yusei that he won’t allow him to leave, while he’s slowly turning into dust. He pulls a switch on his mechanical left arm, causing the bridge they're standing on to explode. Yusei fall from the bridge into the Ener-D light, unable to grab anything. Crow, Luna, Leo and Trudge can’t do anything but watch their friend fall. Reunion between Jack and Carly Jack is heading for the Hummingbird Tower on his Duel Runner. He finally arrives at the destination, wondering if Carly is there, waiting for him. He then remembers the good times he had with her. After that, he looks at her glasses and wonders why Carly has joined the Dark Signer. He shouts her name and asks her to answer him if she’s there, but no answer. Suddenly Carly arrives, riding a Duel Runner. She removes her helmet and tells Jack that she has been waiting for him. Jack asks her if she’s really Carly, to which she replies yes. She also adds that in order to see him again, she has come back from the bowels of death as a Dark Signer. Jack wonders what is she talking about. She replies that she infiltrated the Arcadia Movement and was killed by Sayer. Jack is shocked by what she says and asks why. Carly replies that she wanted to get closer to him just a little. Jack says that he thought she had been sacrificed to the Earthbound Immortals. He thought that if he defeated the Dark Signers, he could save her and turn her back to normal. Carly asks him if he have no intention of fighting her, to which Jack says if she draws a bow against him, he’ll break its arrows by force. Carly says that he’s right since she’s a Dark Signer and he's a Signer and that they’re bound to each other by a twisted fate. The Hummingbird Geoglyph appears in the ground. After that, she says that their destined duel can begin. They both start their Duel Runner. Carly say if Jack wins she will be turn to normal but if Carly wins Jack turns becomes a Dark signer. So Jack accept it. Outside the Geoglyph Outside the geoglyph, Mina and Akiza notice the Hummingbird Geoglyph. Mina is worried for Jack. The Turbo Duel Carly says that fate is ironic and adds that she turned into a Dark Signer in order to chase after Jack and he had come to chase after her. Jack asks what is she talking about. She replies that Jack can’t escape fate. Both duelists set the Spell Card, Speed World. Carly says that Jack's duelist instinct wouldn't allow him to refuse a duel and that’s she expected that from the man she has chosen. Jack says that if Carly desires this, he’ll take her on her destined duel. Carly dares Jack to catch her to the first corner of the geoglyph. Jack thinks that with this duel, he’ll confirm her true intention. Carly knocks Jack’s Duel Runner with hers and Jack loses control of his Duel Runner. It’s Carly’s turn and she draws a card. She summons Fortune Lady Light with 200 DEF and says that her monster gains a level every turn. While holding her card, Carly remembers being in a room, wondering why she has been selected as a Dark Signer and what she was supposed to do. She then started to cry. After that, she heard a voice saying that if she wish to know, then she must tell her fortune about the fate that was been allotted to her. She looked at her Deck and a light within it. She takes the card that was bright, making her face change to a Dark Signer look. She sets a card face-down and ends her turn. She tells Jack to bring it on. It’s Jack’s turn and he draws a card. Both duelists’ SPC goes to 1. But Jack ends his turn after seeing the card he just draw. Carly is surprised that Jack didn't summon any monsters or Set any cards. She wonders if Jack really has prepared to accept his fate. She decides to use all her might to take his life. It’s Carly’s turn and she draws a card. Both duelists’ SPC goes to 2. Fortune Lady Light’s DEF goes to 400. Carly sacrifices Light in order to summon Fortune Lady Earth. Due to Light’s effect, Carly summons also Fortune Lady Dark. Earth and Dark’s ATK are equal to their levels times 400. Since Earthy is Level 6 and Dark is Level 5, their ATK will be 2400 and 2000. Jack thinks that if he takes both attacks, he'll lose the duel. Carly tells Jack to brace himself because it’s going to hurt. She commands Earth to attack Jack directly, causing Jack to lose control of his Duel Runner for a moment, his SPC to go to 0 and his Life Points to drop to 1600. Carly commands Dark to attack Jack directly. The second Fortune Lady prepares to attack while Jack remembers the time when Carly put a bandage on his right arm and told him to get well soon. He thinks Carly isn’t the type of girl who would hurt others, while his face is bleeding due to Earth’s attack. He draws a card and says that during the Battle Phase he have taken damage through a direct attack from the opponent’s monster, and before the second direct attack goes through, he Special Summon "Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow". His monster’s effect allows it to have the ATK equal to the amount of damage he has taken. In other words, the second Fortune Lady that has declare the attack must battle Jack's newly summoned Monster with 2400 ATK. Dark is destroyed and Carly’s Life Points goes to 3600. Carly is impressed that Jack is resisting in the end, but says he can’t go escape fate. She sets a card face-down and ends her turn. Carly dares him to attack her. Jack comes to the conclusion that Carly is controlled by something. He swears to turn her back to normal, even if he have to give up his life. Outside the Geoglyph Akiza thinks that the Signers-Dark Signers war seems to have some sort of connections with them. She wonders who could be Jack’s opponent. Akiza asks Mina is she’s worried and Mina replies that there’s no way that Jack will lose. She then remembers seeing Jack holdings Carly’s glasses and thinks that Jack’s heart is somewhere that even she can’t reach. The Turbo Duel It’s Jack’s turn and he draws a card. Jack’s SPC goes to 1 and Carly’s SPC goes to 3. "Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow's" ATK is the same as Earth’s. Jack thinks that, at it stands, it'll be a draw. He summons Power Supplier with 400 DEF. Power Supplier’s effect give "Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow" an extra 400 ATK. But Carly activates the Trap Card Bending Destiny, which negates the summoning of a monster and returns it to the opponent’s hand. Power Supplier returns to Jack’s hand, surprising him. Carly tells him that no matter what he does, fate has already been determined. Jack thinks that with that move, Carly did more than just stop "Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow" from gaining more ATK. During Carly’s next turn, Earth’s ATK will increase causing it to be stronger than his Monster. He looks at the Trap Card Changing Destiny, he draws it and sets face-down, ending his turn. Carly is upset that the turn was too easy. It’s Carly’s turn and she draws a card. Jack’s SPC goes to 2 and Carly’s SPC goes to 4. She says that in her turn, she’ll completely finish him off. Jack dares her to try. Since Fortune Ladies gains a level each turn, Earth’s Level goes to 7 and her ATK goes to 2800. After that she activates her monster’s effect, in which when a Fortune Lady levels up, Jack takes 400 points of damage. Earth attacks Jack directly and his Life Points goes to 1200. After that, Carly orders Earth to attack Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow, destroying it and causing Jack’s Life Points to drop to 800, which makes him lose control of his Duel Runner. They both stop their Duel Runner and Carly laughs at him. Jack says that he'd be damn if he gave in. Carly says that their true fate can begin very soon. Jack says that there's no fate and with his own hands, he’s going to open her eyes. Carly replies that Jack is the one who should open his eyes and this duel is a fight for her and him to be together. She adds that when the match is settled, they’re promised to eternal fate, in which the cards told her so. She looks at her face-down card and says she has been fortune-telling with her Deck. The card she picked was the Trap Card Enlightenment that emits a light which blinds Jack. Dark Signers lair Leo is crying about Yusei’s “death”. Crow tells him that Yusei won’t die in a place like this. Crow thinks that Yusei has fallen just dropped into the Ener-D and nothing more. Netherworld Yusei awakens and found himself in a strange place. He wonders if he’s dead. Suddenly, ghostly figures emerged from the ground and look straight at Yusei. One of them takes Yusei by the arms. He tells them to let him go, but they refuse to listen. Suddenly, he sees a vision in which the Ener-D exploded, causing the city to be separated and the death of a dozen of citizens of the city. Yusei concludes that these ghostly figures are the souls of the people killed in Zero Reverse and that an incalculable number of grudge are all focused on him. Suddenly, the ground slowly swallows Yusei while the souls continues to advance on him. Carly’s Vision Jack awakens in Carly’s room and Carly tells him to wake up. She adds that he had quite a nightmare and asks him if he had a bad dream. Jack asks her what is this place. He noticed that he has the Hummingbird mark on him instead of the Mark of the Dragon and Jack can't believe that he is a dark signer. Carly tells him that it is and asks if he’s still seeing some of his dream. Jack asks her what is going on here. When he looks himself at the mirror, he noticed that he has transformed himself into a Dark Signer with the usual dark clothes and the white of the eyes turned black. Carly tells Jack to remember and that his soul has been lost once before. Then the duel is seen, showing Earth to launch an attack on Jack which made him lose the duel and die. Carly goes to Jack, takes him into her arm and kisses him. The kiss causes Jack to revive and turn him into a Dark Signer. Jack cannot believe that he was turned into a Dark Signer. When he goes outside, he notices that Satellite has turned into hell itself with volcanoes, lava and a darkened sky. Carly tells him that the 5000 year old battle against the Signers was won because Jack was on their side. Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon and Stardust Dragon are then seen being destroyed by the flames and the Crimson Dragon disappeared with Carly and Jack watching it and laughing about it. Jack manages to remember everything and that because of the Dark Signers’ victory, the world has turned into hell itself. Carly tells him that he’s Dark King, the High Ruler of the Netherworld. Jack says that death has opened his eyes and that he doesn't need friends, bonds or tepid harmony. He also adds that it is only in this hell-like world where heights sought by a true king lie. Carly says this is the world they truly desired. In the real world, Jack is still blinded by the light of Enlightenment. Carly says when she chose this card, she was able to understand all on why she became a Dark Signer and what she could gain by fighting Jack, so that they could go to their ideal future. She activates the effect of the card, in which a monster that’s destroyed a monster through battle can attack a second time. Earth is about to attack Jack a second time, until Carly’s glasses begins to fall from Jack’s clothes. Back in the illusion world, Jack is seen with Carly on a throne transported by zombie-like creatures. Carly says that everything in this world have pledged their allegiance to him as the Dark King. Jack says that in this world, all the humans are gone. He noticed Carly’s glasses on the ground. He then remembered Carly’s true self and says this isn’t the world she truly desired. Carly is shocked by it. The Turbo Duel Jack activates the Trap Card, Changing Destiny, which negates the attack of an opponent’s monster, therefore Earth’s attack is stopped. Carly asks why Jack is trying to avoid fate and if she wins the duel, they can attain a blissful future. Jack takes Carly’s glasses and says that this sham is not the future they're intended for. He also adds that she show him what’s real. Carly is shocked when she sees her glasses. Netherworld The souls continues to gather around Yusei until a voice tells them that Yusei is innocent in the involment of their death and they must release him. The souls does what the voice told them to do and disappears. Yusei then sees a figure in the light whom tells him that it’s too soon for him to be here. Yusei wonders who this figure is and is then blinded by the light. Featured Duel Jack vs. Carly Carly's turn (Carly's SPC: 0; Jack's SPC: 0) Carly summons "Fortune Lady Light"" and sets 1 card face-down. She ends her turn. Jack's turn (Carly's SPC: 1; Jack's SPC: 1) Jack passes his turn. Carly's turn (Carly's SPC: 2; Jack's SPC: 2) Carly tributes "Fortune Lady Light" to Advance summon "Fortune Lady Earth" (ATK:2400) and due to "Fortune Lady Light" effect, she Special Summons "Fortune Lady Dark" (ATK:2000). (NOTE: this combo would not work in the actual game. "Fortune Lady Light" must be removed from the field by a card effect to use its effect.) She attacks Jack directly with "Fortune Lady Earth" (Jack LP : 4000->1600,SPC : 2->0) and attacks directly with "Fortune Lady Dark", but Jack Special Summons "Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow" by his effect, and because of his effect, he has 2400 ATK and destroys "Fortune Lady Dark" (Carly LP : 4000->3600). Carly sets 1 card face-down and ends her turn. Jack's turn (Carly's SPC: 3; Jack's SPC: 1) Jack Normal Summons "Power Supplier" and uses its effect to give Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow 400 more ATK points, but Carly activates "Bending Destiny" to negate "Power Supplier's" effect and return it to his hand. Jack places "Changing Destiny" face-down and ends his turn. Carly's turn (Carly's SPC: 4; Jack's SPC: 2) The effect of "Fortune Lady Earth" increases it's level by 1 and increases her ATK by 400 points (ATK:2400->2800/LV.6->7) and due to "Fortune Lady Earth"'s effect, Jack loses 400 Life Points (Jack LP : 1600->1200). Carly declares an attack with "Fortune Lady Earth" and destroys "Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow" (Jack LP : 1200->800). Jack's Duel Runner breaks down and stops. As Carly destroyed "Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow" with a Spellcaster-Type monster, she activates "Enlightenment" making Jack see the future if he loses the duel. Jack was strong enough to stop the vision and continue the duel. Due to "Enlightenment" effect, Carly attacks again with "Fortune Lady Earth", but Jack activates "Changing Destiny" negating "Enlightenment" and "Fortune Lady Earth" attack. :Continued next episode... Differences in Adaptations * The flashback of Carly falling through the Arcadia Movement's window during her conversation with Jack is removed * Fortune Lady's outfits have been altered to appear less revealing * The blood from Jack's face was removed * The scene showing the deaths of the people from the Zero Reverse incident is removed * At times Carly called Jack 'Jackie'. Mistakes in the dub * "Quickdraw Synchron", "Junk Synchron" and " Class Change" were seen in Jack's hand when they were not present in the original. * "Junk Synchron" was shown on Carly's disk when it should have been "Fortune Lady Earth".